Bernadette/Gallery
Gallery Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski Wolowitz. Bernadette trying on dress.jpg|Bernadette trying on Penny's top. Bernadette3.png|Bernadette. Bernadette-R.png|Bernadette. Bernadette holding magic equipment.jpg|Bernadette. Belt3.jpg|I went to Catholic School. bernadette in a wedding dress.jpg|Bernadette trying out a wedding dress with Amy the maid of honor recording the session. Herb9.jpg|She realizes she is getting a proposal. Belt2.jpg|Bernadette storming out of Raj's. Melissa Rauch as Bernadette.jpg|Cute Bernadette. Star wars big bang 535x300.jpg|Bernadette's Star Wars: The Old Republic Jedi Consular with purple robes. Bit2.jpg|Why can't you stay the night? Ein4.jpg|My mother used to run an illegal daycare facility. Bit5.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Bit1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. Qwer.jpg|Waiting in the telescope lab. Nuts3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. Nuts4.jpg|Waiting in the telescope lab. Bit10.jpg|I choose you. Bh2.jpg|Three dates mean sex. Bh1.jpg|Bringing Bernadette home. BernadetteHospital.jpg|Bernadette yells at Howard and calls him a "putz". Coat6.jpg|Their first date. Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette Rostenkowski. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard kiss. Coat4.jpg|Their first date. Coat3.jpg|Their first date. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|The Wolowitz's as Smurfs. Herb6.jpg|Will you marry me? Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431504-1280-720.jpg|Bernadette and Howard in his room. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431513-1280-720.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski and Howard. React2.jpg|In the ER waiting room. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howie talking to Bernie on the ISS. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard practicing a wedding reception dance. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard getting "good" news from NASA. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard in his lab. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|During their Star Wars marathon. Howard showing his magic trick.jpg|Bernadette and Howard performing magic. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard showing her magic tricks. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard practicing their first dance at their wedding reception. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard looking at magic tricks. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard and her assistant's costume. Dog1.jpg|Talking with Penny. Bernadette trying on wedding dresses.png|Trying on a wedding dress with Penny. Ghj7.jpg|Not Penny beautiful. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny and Bernadette.png|Bernadette telling Amy how her mother's pre-natal smoking habit caused her small size. Ghj1.jpg|Trying on wedding dresses. Ghj3.jpg|The brain that is the Posse. Amy+Bernie.png|Amy and Bernadette. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy and Bernadette. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-3.jpg|Stuart asks Amy out. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Wild2.jpg|Shoe shopping. The stag convergence bernadette and amy.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Jones5.jpg|We may have won. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette together with Amy. Ein7.jpg|Get to bed now! Twv- Bernadette 2.jpg|During their Star Wars marathon Bernie shoots Sheldon. Ring2.jpg|Raj hitting on Bernadette. Act4.jpg|Bali fantasy. Act2.jpg|Bali fantasy. Wild1.jpg|Asking Priya quistions. Za1.jpg|Trash talking Priya. Amy 3.jpg|Amy's first experience with alcohol. 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Penny's Posse at Amy's lab. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Bernadette could not reach her foot to the yellow spot as the girls play Travel Twister. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Bernadette with Amy and Penny. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Bernadette and Amy help Penny comes to terms with her bullying ways during her school years. The girls looking at clothes.jpg|The girls wondering if Penny was a bully. The girls discussing about howard.jpg|Hanging out and drinking wine. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The gang during their Star Wars marathon. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Bride's maid party. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Shocked at Raj's bachelor party toast found on-line. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Bride's maid party. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Penny's posse 'pening presents. Wedding27.jpg|Bernadette and the gang watching Howard launch into space. Wedding26.jpg|Making wedding plans at the Cheese Cake Factory. Wedding25.jpg|Inviting the gang to city hall for their wedding. Wedding24.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Bernadette waiting for the justice of the peace at city hall. Love6.jpg|Bernie's old boyfriend. Love5.jpg|On the science panel. Love1.jpg|The whole main room. Para7.jpg|The girls meet Zack. Para2.jpg|Girls night out. Troll3.jpg|Howard trying to work things out with Bernadette. Troll2.jpg|Over crowded fantasy. Wild6.png|Howard, Bernadette, Leonard and Priya. Dance6.png|Sheldon, have you ever kissed a girl? Herb10.jpg|Looking at Bernadette's ring. Za3.jpg|Starting Amy on alcohol. Za2.jpg|Ice cream and liquor. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Hanging out at Penny's. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny challenging her friends. Ghj15.jpg|The Posse in 4A. Ghj11.gif|Her dead cousin's bride's maids dresses. Lastcar.jpg|The Love Car. LSP1.png|Heading to Vegas! Reconfig34.png|Penny turn to tell her story to Howard. Cr1.png|Howard's friends' intervention of sorts. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Howard and Bernie's first date. Gag7.jpg|Their engagement may have caused his mother's attack. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine). H&B2.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz. H&B1.jpg|The rooftop wedding. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Talking about having got hit on without Penny around. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Amy and Bernie getting hit on in the bar of their hotel. Si3.jpg|Bernandette helping her husband through an emotional time. Category:Images Category:Photo Gallery Category:Pictures of Melissa Rauch Category:Bernadette Category:Main Characters Category:Pictures of Jim Parsons Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Pictures of Kaley Cuoco